Autumn's Earthly Delights
Autumn's Earthly Delights is a New Age hippie show hosted by Autumn Wanderer. Clips From the Show *''"Just been told the National Guard has been authorized to use deadly force. I can't believe it! Friends, we must stay mel- low. If The Man comes to your house, meet his firepower with flower power. Brothers and sisters, remember that material possessions are so much baggage weighing down your path to enlightenment. If someone loots your house while you're gone, they're doing you a favor. I saw it too! Floating, alone in the sky, like a beautiful, white dove, coming to save humanity from itself."'' *''"A new kind of graffiti is appearing around the city by unknown artists. Perhaps, one day, we will come to understand the beautiful language. But I'm also told Masonic symbols have been showing up at the Library of Congress and elsewhere. It pains me that someone would raise the symbol of another white, male hand squeezing humanity from behind the scenes. You're listening to Autumn's Earthly Delights. And now, let's groove to this psychedelic medley. The sixties are alive and well, brothers and sisters!"'' *''"If your soul is pure, truly pure, your energy will be visible to anyone who truly believes in you. This is why you see our visitors glow. You must believe and you will see our visitors are pure. Embrace, true believers. Whooaaa, our visitors are at the Jefferson Memorial. And they, they're at the airport too! No more, I get it! It's like a sign. They want me to put on some (*weird static noise*) and I can dig it."'' *''"Remember, a little chaos is worth it if the establishment is disrupted! Let others face what may come with a closed fist, we will face it with an open palm. Sounds as though our visitors are having a bad freak-'' out, but it's cool, and we'll all sing Kumbaya in the sunset." *''"Hello, my children! This is Autumn's Earthly Delights, and I am Autumn Wanderer. Today I'm excited to say we have entered a glorious new era as we have finally made contact with extra-terrestrial visitors.Communication, though, was initially flawed, due to the visitors being attacked by government agencies. The visitors arrived here from across the cosmos, choosing the Jefferson Memorial as a location to land upon Mother Earth and make peaceful contact with the world. But the patriarch sent his bloodthirsty dogs to attack our visitors. All they were trying to do was defend themselves. Don't believe their lies! Well, I wouldn't doubt that the memorial's destruction was, in fact, the government's fault. I believe this is a horrible conspiracy perpetuated by the government in order to control the masses. The visitors are not our enemies. The people in power want to enslave us so they can live their over-indulgent lifestyles. These beings are not trying to kill us, they are our friends." *"Listen to the silence and hear the truth from the Earth spirits. The other-worldly beings are here to help us see the error of our ways, and to bring us the greater truth of our existence. Allow Gaia to help you understand! It seems that the military has needlessly attacked our visitors yet again. This time, the Government troops have chased the visitors into the Library of Congress. Eyewitnesses believe that the troops are trying to choke the extra-terrestrials out with tear gas. Let us PRAY to the mother for our visitors' safety. In order to prevent the cruel treatment of other- worldly beings, I believe we should stage a protest on the steps of the Library of Congress. We have to let the Government KNOW that the people will not tolerate their lies any more. People from another planet have rights, too! Let's stop shooting them and start loving them."'' *''"Who are we to judge whether or not these new beings are supposed to live or die? We are fighting them only because there's no understanding between us. Our friends from the stars are not our enemies. We must come to understand them, and only then will they become our teachers. From what they say, the visitors are humanoid and show sentience. In a cosmic way, we are brothers and sisters to them. We share the same bond in the universe. We should find peace within ourselves so we can make peace with them. Only then can we both have harmony. We've received word that the visitors have arrived at the White House in order to make first contact with the President . On this historic day, we can finally put an end to the violence and usher in a new era of prosperity and love. Today, we may find a peace that will span the stars. The visitors speak with a resonance beyond our understanding. We must meditate and attempt to tune our souls to their unique frequency. The communication between our species is paramount for a new age of love."'' *''"It is with great sadness that I inform you that we received word that the President's Secret Service has opened fire upon the defenseless visitors. Why must humanity fall victim to their violent urges and unchecked warmongering? May Gaia give us the strength to resolve this tragedy without humanity's need for violence. Blessed be! You are listening to Autumn's Earthly Delights, with Autumn Wanderer, the calm within the storm beneath this grand oak, the love the world deserves. We'll be back after this. My glorious brothers and sisters, welcome to our time of love and peace. I am Autumn Wanderer, sending my loving energy to you. Today, the universe has blessed us with new visitors. We are here to welcome our brothers from the stars. Our government wants us to fear you, brothers, when we know you are here for the love of Mother Earth. Come to us and share in our blessings. Callers s'''eem to be confused, as our government seems to think our visitors are hostile and aggressive, as if the male psyche has taken hold over theirjudgment. We need to free them, sisters, and let them bathe in the feminine ideals. Send them thoughts of the glory of childbirth and womanhood. Send them our energy, sisters! Unlock these poor, aggressiveanimals from the prison of their male anger."'' *''"Today, the horoscope of Mother Earth defends a time of openness and wanderlust. The earth must be prepared to receive new horizons and opportunities and to be aware of the love that is waiting for her. This is so true, my brothers and sisters, so true! We should all be open to receive. We should all be aware of the love waiting for our reception. Receive love, brothers! Receive the love, sisters! Our friends from the stars seem to be drawn to the crystals holding the energy of untamed love. Share with them, my brothers and sisters. Share everything. Show them how we live, how we love. Share with them the whole of yourself. Give yourself to them in love. Walk with them through Nature's bounty, and they will have no choice but to surrender to our Mother Earth's beauty. Help them understand to renew our mother goddess. Plant a flower with our starborn visitors. share with them everything you can, my brothers and sisters. That is all the time we have today for Autumn's Earthly Delight, with Autumn Wanderer. I will be seen sharing my love with our visitors, and I urge you to do so too. Please help them understand our peaceful, beautiful nature. Until next we meet, under the grand oak, goodbye!"'' '''NOTE: These numbers are codes. Each row of numbers a sentance. *''"11, 6, 11, 11, 22, 7, 0, 22, 9, 9, 12, 9, 0, 24, 26, 6, 8, 22, 23, 0, 9, 12, 8, 4, 22, 15, 15, 21,...'' Translation: P U P P E T E R R O R C A U S E D R O S W E L L ...18, 20, 19, 7, 0, 26, 13, 23, 0, 23, 18, 22, 0, 21, 12, 9, 0, 7, 19, 22, 0, 13, 4, 12." Translation: F I G H T A N D D I E F O R T H E N N W O *''"26, 7, 15, 26, 13, 7, 18, 8, 0, 4, 18, 15, 15, 0, 9, 6, 15, 22, 0, 26, 20, 26, 18, 13',...' '''Translation: A T L A N T I S W I L L R U L E A G A I N' ...11, 6, 11, 11, 22, 7, 0, 22, 9, 9, 12, 9, 0, 24, 26, 6, 8, 22,...'' '''Translation: P U P P E T E R R O R C A U S E D C O L A R E S ...23, 0, 24, 12, 15, 26, 9, 22, 8, 22, 13, 15, 18, 15, 0, 4, 12, 13, 0, 26, 7, 0, 16, 22, 24, 16, 8, 25, 6, 9, 20'." Translation: E N L I L W O N A T K E C K S B U R G Appearances *''The Conduit '' ''''Notes *Special thanks to truenrpeace for collecting information concerning radio dialog. Category:Media Category:Radio Stations